


as long as you love me (i'll stay)

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: otp: berica [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's trying to sneak out after a one night stand, but she finds herself wanting to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you love me (i'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/129984742357/oooh-sterek-or-berica-really-im-good-with)

♛♝♛♝♛♝ 

 

_“You’re beautiful, Erica Reyes.”_

She wants to laugh with happiness, but instead she reaches up and brushes her fingertips against his checks, across his lips. Erica’s lips curl into a small smile. His knees are pressing against her sides, dipped down in the bed, and his palms are beside her shoulders. Erica feels one of his thumbs brush her skin and her heart pounds.

“You don’t have to say that,” Erica tells him. Her heart is pounding against her chest. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m yours for the night, Vernon.”

Boyd’s expression changes. Erica can’t read him. But then, he’s leaning down to press his lips against hers. She reaches up and runs her hands along his back muscles. She can’t remember ever being  _this_  turned on before.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Boyd whispers close to hear ear. “Don’t doubt it for a second.”

Erica inhales sharply. She pulls his head back to hers and kisses him as hard as she can. She wants him to know that this means something, that after all of this time flirting with him and every other man in front of him, it is going to be perfection. She smiles into their next kiss and feels Boyd do the same.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

When Erica wakes up the next morning, she’s comfortable. She’s warm, she’s safe, and she’s _comfortable._ She almost never wants to move. Erica can’t remember ever feeling like this after a one-night stand. It occurs to her that that’s probably because she’s never spent the night at another person’s house.

She holds onto the feeling for a moment, but then she carefully moves Boyd’s arm off her. Erica slips out of the bed, glancing back at the sleeping hottie she’d finally landed. She bends down to pick up her underwear, looking around for the rest of her outfit.

Erica spots her bra flung onto a chair. She picks it up and runs her thumb across it.

 

_“Don’t ruin this bra,” Erica says. “The shirt was cheap, but I spent good money on this bra.”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Boyd promises. “You look extra hot in this bra. Animal print is sexy on you, Erica.”_

_She laughs and kisses him. “Take it off with your teeth. I dare you.”_

 

 

She doesn’t put it on. She frowns and then finds her shirt. Remembering how Boyd had ripped it last night in their excitement, she tosses it back onto the floor. She opens up his drawer and pulls out a grey shirt.

Erica tugs it on and grabs a pair of boxers. Boyd had also ripped her underwear if memory serves her correctly. She shifts on her feet once she’s tugged the boxers on.

She pulls her hair up into a messy pony tail but it still looks like sex hair. Erica doesn’t care. She glances back at Boyd, asleep and snoring, before she realizes that she’s missing her cell phone. Erica had taken it out before she’d gone to sleep last night to text Stiles and let him know she was okay.

Tiptoeing back towards the bed, Erica pats underneath the pillow for her phone. She’s searching under the comforter when Boyd’s eyes flutter open. “Please stay.”

Erica freezes. This is a man she’d been interested in for the past nine months. A man that she’d kissed for the first time last week. A man who had told her last night that he hadn’t minded her flirting with every guy she could, because he wanted her to be happy. She leans forward to brush her finger tips against his cheek. “Boyd, I–”

“Please?” he asks.

She swallows. “Boyd.”

“Okay,” he tells her. He closes his eyes and rolls onto his back. She looks at him, wondering if he knew how hard it would be to break her one rule. She never slept over at a man’s house and if she accidentally did, she was out before he woke. She finds her phone and walks quietly to the door.

“Thanks for last night,” she whispers. She’s not even sure Boyd’s awake still.

“Anytime.”

She winces at the word as she walks out of the bedroom. She mustn’t have been clear that it’d be a one-time deal. Erica wants to turn back to clarify but she figures he’ll know. Her hand is on the door knob but she doesn’t move.

_“I’ve waited my whole life to meet someone like you,” Boyd tells her, his lips brushing along her neck._

_“Someone like me?” she asks, tilting her head back in pleasure.  
_

_He smiles at her before he tells her, “Someone who gets under my skin.”_

_“Mmm.”  
_

 

 

Erica looks over her shoulder at his bedroom door.

_“Do you think people ever look at someone and just_ know?”  _Erica asks him, trailing her finger along his arm. He smiles._

_“I did.”  
_

_“It’s probably the alcohol talking but so did I. I think.”  
_

 

 

Erica kicks off her flats, drops her clutch and pushes Boyd’s bedroom door open again. She crawls into the bed beside him. He rolls over ad immediately wraps his arms around her.

“You’re staying?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m staying.” She pauses before she adds, “Forever, if you’ll let me.”

“I might have to think about it,” Boyd tells her as he rolls her over on top of him. Her hair falls in his face and he brushes some of it away. “Yeah, I’ll let you.”

Erica smiles and presses her lips against his mouth. “Mmm.”

“Only ‘cause you look so damn good in my clothes,” he teases. She laughs and sits up to straddle him.

“How do I look  _without_  your clothes?” she asks.

“Even better.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝ 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WILL FIND ALL OF YOUR BERICA FEELS NEEDS [HERE](HTTP://WWW.FOXERICA.TUMBLR.COM) OR AT THE [BOYD ERICA NETWORK .](HTTP://WWW.BOYDERICANETWORK.TUMBLR.COM)


End file.
